A Toxic And Kind Of Embarrassing Influence
by LycoX
Summary: The People of Star City end up with one Hell of a shock when the Green Arrow shows up in his new outfit!


**A Toxic**

 **And Kind Of**

 **Embarrassing Influence**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! A little fun one-shot I thought up recently that will be anti-Felicity/Olicity so fair warning to you Lil Jimmies out there who enjoy that. Takes place in Season 4 before the Olicity split/Laurel's death. And the suit mentioned will be the DCAU version. Also, a shout out to Abberryyang of Tumblr for pretty much inspiring a portion of this. Said portion being something I'll be exploring in a more serious fic in the future that has nothing to do with this.**

* * *

A particularly big fight was going on in the Business District of Star City. One that had no Ghost participation whatsoever but rather several gangs who had issues with one another that finally boiled over into an all out gang war between them. Forcing the remaining Police Officers in the city, along with the Arrow Team to get involved to try and stop it. Though for whatever reason, the Green Arrow was noticeably absent. "Fine time for him to go and fool around with his little girlfriend." Muttered Mei Fei, aka the real true inheritor of the Ghost Fox Goddess name. Daughter of Yao Fei and sister to Shado.

For a time, she'd been known as the Ghost Fox Killer after exploring the depths of her mother's family history and gaining access to powers that hadn't been used in several decades. Her grief for the loss of her father and sister after Oliver had told her while in Hong Kong had put her even more down the path of the Ghost Fox Clan and all it represented. Killing those who committed evil acts without a care for the pain it brought others. Her path eventually brought her to the city Oliver lived in and wound up joining his team of heroes while he'd been off vacationing or whatever with his girlfriend while they remained to do all the work he willingly threw aside despite a promise he'd made to the people. Her ability to kill with but a touch, one she could thankfully control had unnerved her new found team mates and friends would be one she'd continue to use until seeing the lengths Laurel would go too for her own sister inspired her to stop killing. Of course Oliver had quite a few issues with her being around and the less said about Felicity the better.

Diggle snorted at her words, wondering why the Hell he'd ever been supportive of the idea of those two to begin with. "Got that right." Grunted the man as he decked a gang banger.

"Now now guys, let's not ruin their 'honeymoon' phase." Fake chastized Laurel as she leg sweeped another gang banger.

"Well someone has too!" Grumbled Thea as she successfully shot an arrow into a rather perverted gang banger's knee.

Hell, she was still fuming as it is over a remark Felicity had made about her and didn't even so much as get a line of defense from her own damn brother over. Further cementing the girl's belief that the Blonde Hacker had way too much influence over Ollie then was healthy. "We were better off not having brought them back!" Groused Mei irately.

And before anyone could respond to that, a cloud of smoke erupted. Causing confusion and coughing to erupt thanks to its sudden appearance. " _I am the arrow that strikes in the night! The light that brings hope to those trapped in the darkness! The master of a thousand quips and a trick arrow for every occasion!_ " Declared a very suspiciously familiar voice.

One that had Quentin Lance wondering if the man had hit his head really hard on something. Which to him would explain why he hadn't shown up just yet to the fun they were all clearly having. The smoke soon cleared and a cop could be heard shouting to look at something. Making everyone, including the gang bangers look up and seeing a sight that was quite frankly, damned bizarre! "What the Hell!?" Got out a stunned Laurel!

" _I am the one known as the Emerald Archer! The dazzling Green Arrow! And I highly suggest you trouble makers stand down before I have to get involved!_ "

The so called 'Emerald Archer' was wearing a suit that looked right out of a Renaissance Fair and perhaps a Wrestling match as well thanks to the fact it looked like his underwear could be seen on the outside of his tights. "Just when I'd thought I might have seen it all, I was wrong." Grimaced Diggle.

"I told you all that Overwatch has got way too damn much influence on him! She's gotta be stopped damnit!" Raged Thea angrily.

"I agree with Speedy. How he ever expects to get the respect of these people ever again after wearing that… Atrocity I will never know." Declared Mei with a shake of the head in disgust as the gang bangers and even the cops around her and the others could be heard laughing at the sight they were witnessing.

"Hey Green Renaissance! The Fair ain't for another 3 months!" Hollered one of the gang bangers and causing the laughter to increase.

"Speedy, I will never doubt you again. I mean… Yeah, we could tell she has him on a high pedestal in her mind but never did I think she would manage to get him to do something like… This." Muttered Laurel with a shake of the head.

Glad for the comms system they had in place to able to talk easily amongst one another. _Kid's officially lost his damn mind and I doubt anybody can help him find it._ Groused a certain Lance in his head.

They all watched as 'The Renaissance Arrow' jumped down to the ground in a grand florish complete with a light show he somehow managed to produce. "I give you all one last chance to surrender! For I've no wish to embarrass you! And my beloved team mates! Grand to see you all here but I don't believe you are needed anymore! For my beloved Overwatch believes I am able to handle these ruffians just fine on my own!"

The team looked at one another and then all collectively thought 'fuck it' and then looked at him. "Alright then, have fun." Laurel said and she and the team walked off to the side.

And would be joined by the police seconds later. As they would all be eager to see how this went. Especially when it was known just how much the guy's skills were declining for whatever reason. "So, intervention time after this or what? Cause that girl of his is clearly too influential on him in a really bad way." Lance said to his daughter with a grimace on his face and not even caring at that point about the fact it would seem like he was being a bit too casual around a team of vigilantes.

"There's going to have to be. Otherwise Ghost Fox despite her decision not to kill again or Nyssa for that matter might do something permanent."

He winced at that. "Yeah. Let's not let that happen please. He's already gonna be miserable enough as it is after he comes back to his senses after this."

Laurel snorted in amusement. "You got it."

"If you cretins shall not listen to my words and just continue to laugh, then so be it! HAVE AT THEE!" Yelled 'The Renaissance Arrow' as he postured about before firing off several Arrows.

Ones that turned into boxing gloves for that matter and knocked out several gang bangers. "Oh Hell naw! Get this fool!"

"Then we go back to killing each other!"

"I'M DOWN!"

"Why boys, its great to know you all enjoy some Disturbed!" Quipped Oliver as he fired off more arrows.

Ones that were a mix of water balloons, boxing gloves, instant rope binds, and knock out gas. Unfortunately for him however, several of the gang bangers would be able to get their hands on him and put quite the beating on him thanks to his declining skills. Forcing the team to step in to save him despite the fact he was claiming he was merely fooling his attackers into a false sense of security. The intervention later that night went about as well as you'd expect it would. A whole crap load of screaming denials and life ruination threats that saw Felicity getting arrested for a variety of things and Oliver getting thrown into a Ward for a few weeks to detox and get his brains unscrambled thanks to her toxic influence on him that involved a few drugs she'd been using on him to get the perfect man she thought he was to surface. Damien Darhk would practically laugh his ass off when a version of the story got out to the public and would declare that any actions on his part would be put on hold until the famed Green Arrow was back in good health to be a considerable thorn in his side again. As it would be too easy otherwise to take over the city.

Said remark ruffling the rest of the team's feathers in the process and seeing him and his entire operation getting stopped for good thanks to their strong desire fueled by rage to get back at him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not sure how funny this is gonna be but hopefully I did a decent job!**


End file.
